


Was bleibt

by mllesatine



Category: Jarhead (2005)
Genre: Deutsch, First Time, M/M, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swofford stellt sich der Erinnerung.<br/>"Swoff kann sich kaum noch an die Frauen in seinem Leben erinnern, ihre Berührungen, ihren Geruch, an das Gefühl, in ihnen zu sein."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was bleibt

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Die Retterin des Verbs Gremo und mein ganz persönlicher Niffler Rei! Ein besonderes Danke an Aika135.

Er ist wieder in Erinnerungen vergraben.

Swofford sitzt im Keller seines Hauses auf dem kalten Betonboden, den Inhalt seines alten Rucksacks vor sich ausgebreitet. Der Rucksack hat drei Jahre unangetastet in einer dunklen Ecke gelegen und Swofford kann sich nicht erklären, warum er sich jetzt der Vergangenheit stellt. Der Inhalt des Rucksacks gehört in eine Zeit, von der er sich immer weiter entfernt hat.

Ein guter Indikator dafür ist seine alte Uniform, die er zuerst aus dem Rucksack zieht. Sie passt ihm nicht mehr - die Jacke lässt sich nicht zuknöpfen, die Hose nicht über seine Oberschenkel ziehen. Swoff legt die Uniform zu Seite, zieht seine Jeans wieder an und wischt sich die Hände an den Oberschenkeln ab. Erst da bemerkt er den Sand, der in den Falten seiner alten Uniform drei Jahre überdauert hat.

Der Sand war überall, drang in jede Körperöffnung und Swoff kann selbst jetzt noch das Stechen und Brennen in seinen Augen fühlen. Er wühlt im Rucksack, aber die Vaseline, mit der er sich den Schritt eingerieben hatte, um halbwegs schmerzfrei zu rennen, ist nicht mehr da.

Er findet Karten mit den Bewegungen der US-Truppen, die er und Troy ausspioniert haben, als sie durch ihre Position auf dem Dach eines Flughafengebäudes genau in das Zimmer eines Generals sehen konnten. Es war das einzige Mal, dass sie genau über das strategische Vorgehen der eigenen Armee informiert waren.

Er entdeckt angefangene Briefe, nie fertig gestellt oder abgeschickt. Einer an Kristina, die anderen an seine Mutter, Schwester, manchmal an die ganze Familie adressiert.

Überall sind Hundemarken. Zwischen den Seiten von Büchern, mit Klebeband zusammengepflastert, an Ketten hängend, in den Taschen seiner Uniform, in seinem Rucksack. Zwei sind Vorschrift, aber er hat mehr als drei Dutzend, auch wenn er sie nicht zählt. Alle zeigen seinen Namen, seine Blutgruppe und seine Konfession. Römisch-Katholisch war da eingestanzt worden und er wollte es ändern lassen, aber egal, wie oft er neue Hundemarken bestellt hatte, sie kamen stets mit der gleichen, falschen Information zurück.

Fotos von Kristina liegen auf dem Boden des Rucksacks. Er hat sich eingebildet, dass er sie alle verbrannt hat.

Er betrachtet die Erkennungsmarken von drei irakischen Soldaten, die arabischen Schriftzeichen, wie Signale aus einer fremden Welt. Er hat sie abgerissen und eingesteckt als Souvenir eines Krieges, der keiner war.

Aber er wird beobachtet, er ist nicht allein mit seinen Erinnerungen. Die wachsamen Augen der Toten schauen auf ihn hinunter. Und egal, was er sie fragt: Niemand gibt ihm Antwort.

+++

"Gott verdammte Scheiße! Setz dich hin, du Arschloch! Fuck!"

"He, Swoff, beruhige dich", sagt Troy und versucht Swoff eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, aber Swoff schlägt seinen Arm weg.

Fowler kriegt nichts von Swoffs Ausbruch mit. Die verschleierte Frau im Mercedes hat ihn nur angesehen und Fowler interpretiert das als Aufforderung zum Bumsen und der Gedanke an Sex bringt ihn auf Touren, fast so schnell wie der Gedanke ans Töten.

"Sie war scharf auf mich", prahlt Fowler. "Hatte die Schnauze voll von den Sandnegern, ich sag's euch."

"Halt's Maul, Fowler", sagt Escobar ohne Nachdruck.

"Setz dich hin, Fowler. Die Alte hat dich mit dem Arsch nicht angeguckt."

Fowler kommt langsam von seinem Trip runter, starrt Troy an und sagt dann: "Du kennst dich ja so gut mit Ärschen aus, Troy-boy."

Nun ist Troy es, der sich vor Fowler aufbaut, ihm einen Zeigefinger in die Brust bohrt, viel zu nah an ihn heran tritt und den Mund zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln verzieht.

"Willst mir was sagen, Fowlie?"

"Was, was schon alle wissen oder was, was noch keiner weiß?", schießt Fowler zurück.

Troy hebt den Blick.

"Denkst du wirklich, wir wissen nicht, was du mit dem Kamel getrieben hast?"

"War nicht schlimmer, als das, was du mit deiner Mutter getrieben hast", entgegnet Fowler.

Sie starren sich an, beginnen gleichzeitig zu grinsen und der Moment ist gebrochen. Swoff klinkt sich aus, obwohl Fowler weiter verbal die Scheiße umrührt und alle anderen Marines ihn unter Androhung von Gewalt auffordern, endlich die Schnauze zu halten.

Sie kommen gegen Abend im Erholungsheim an, dem _rear_. Ein Auffangbecken für vom Krieg gebeutelte Marines. Genießt die klimatisierten Räume, drei warme Mahlzeiten am Tag, richtige Duschen, Toilettenkabinen!

Das System schenkt ihnen drei Tage im _rear_ und Swoff weiß nach zwei Minuten bereits nicht mehr, was er mit sich anfangen soll.

Die Antwort darauf erscheint zuerst einfach. Kristina ist zwar fünf tausend Meilen entfernt und eigentlich sind sie so gut wie auseinander, aber Swoff hat eins ihrer Bilder bei sich, als er eine der Toilettenkabinen betritt und die Tür abschließt. Es ist das, auf dem sie sein USMC T-Shirt und ein weißes Höschen trägt. Das T-Shirt hat sie zusammen gerafft und nach oben gezogen. Ihre langen blonden Haare umrahmen ihr Gesicht und sie lächelt in die Kamera.

Swoff konzentriert sich nicht auf ihr Lächeln, im Endeffekt versucht er zu ignorieren, dass sie es ist, denn der Name Kristina ruft unweigerlich Gedanken an leere Hotelzimmer oder Gassen oder Schlafzimmer hervor.

Swoff konzentriert sich auf ihr Höschen, das kaum ihren Schamhügel bedeckt, auf ihre braungebrannten, langen Beine, den flachen Bauch und denkt daran, was er mit ihr tun würde, wenn sie jetzt vor ihm auf einem Bett knien würde.

Wahrscheinlich sitzen in den Toilettenkabinen neben ihm Marines, die sich genau wie er eine Fantasie zusammen spinnen von ihren Freundinnen oder Ehefrauen, von denen sie gerade in diesem Moment betrogen werden.

Swoff kneift die Augen zusammen und denkt daran, wie er das Höschen nach unten schieben würde, zwei seiner Finger von feuchter Wärme umschlossen, zusieht, wie sie bebt und schaudert - ein Fisch am Haken. Ihre vollen Brüste heben und senken sich mit schnellen Atemzügen, ihre Brustwarzen zeichnen sich unter dem Shirt ab.

Swoff erhöht das Tempo seiner Handbewegungen, aber es geht nicht, nicht mehr. Er lehnt sich mit der Schulter gegen die Kabinenwand, knittert das Foto in seiner Hand, probiert es weiter, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr befriedigend, sondern schmerzhaft.

Er flucht, weil er vergessen hat, Vaseline mitzubringen und der Sand, der in alle Körperporen dringt, sich natürlich auch in seinem Schritt eingelagert hat. Oder vielleicht hätte er duschen sollen - und verdammt, was ist mit seiner Fantasie von Kristinas Höschen passiert? Swoff schlägt mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, zerknittert das Foto, schließt die Augen angesichts seiner Niederlage. Zu dumm, um eine einzige Fantasie durchzuspielen und sich einen runter zu holen.

Er knöpft seine Hose zu, wirft das Foto ins Klo, verlässt die Toiletten.

Troy, der das Bett neben ihm belegt hat, sieht von seinem Buch auf, als Swoff zurück kommt, sich neben ihn auf sein Bett fallen lässt und mit einem Arm seine Augen abschirmt.

"Probleme?", fragt Troy und Swoff denkt, dass das für einen Schuss ins Blaue verdammt nah dran ist.

Troy blättert eine Buchseite um und meint dann, dass nach dem Abendessen Filme im großen Saal gezeigt werden.

Zwei Stunden später sitzen sie nebeneinander und verfolgen den Angriff amerikanischer Hubschrauber, die ein vietnamesisches Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen. Die Bilder sind mit Wagner unterlegt und Swoff hat den Film schon so oft gesehen, dass er die Melodie mitsummt.

Die Soldaten halten sich nur mit Mühe auf ihren Plätzen. Es gibt keine große Leinwand, nur einen Fernseher, der auf einem wackligen Tisch steht, und aufspringen heißt, von denen, die hinter einem sitzen, angebrüllt zu werden.

Swoff wippt mit den Beinen, er schreit und johlt, wenn die Schlitzaugen abgeknallt werden, sein Knie berührt Troys, aber anstatt das Bein wegzuziehen, verharrt er so, zwingt sich, still zu sitzen.

Troy sagt nichts, tut nichts und um sie herum schließt sich eine Mauer aus Lärm, während ihre Knie weiter aneinander gepresst sind.

Die Szene vom Massaker im Reisdorf wird abgelöst, aber Swoff kann dem Geschehen nicht mehr folgen, schon gar nicht, als Troy sich zu ihm lehnt, irgendeine allgemeine Bemerkung über den Film macht und dabei in Swoffs Ohr flüstert und Swoff seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr und seinem Hals spürt.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende ist, beginnt die Nachtruhe ("Zapfenstreich, Ladies!", wie Sykes es formuliert hat), aber Swoff kann trotz Klimatisierung nicht schlafen. Er wälzt sich eine Weile herum, steht dann auf und geht an seinen schlafenden Kameraden vorbei zu den Toiletten, die völlig leer sind.

Er hat Kristinas Bild weggeworfen - ob mit oder ohne Foto ist mittlerweile auch egal. Swoff setzt sich in eine der Kabinen, knöpft seine Hose auf und nimmt seinen Schwanz in die Hand.

Vaseline wäre nicht schlecht, aber immerhin hat er nach dem Abendessen geduscht, was heißt, dass seine Hände sich nicht wie Schmirgelpapier auf seiner Haut anfühlen.

Swoff kann sich kaum noch an die Frauen in seinem Leben erinnern, ihre Berührungen, ihren Geruch, an das Gefühl, in ihnen zu sein. Was er jeden Tag sieht, sind die verschwitzten, muskulösen Körper seiner Kameraden und der Gedanke daran sitzt schwer in seinem Magen. Was soll's, er könnte morgen schon tot sein und es ist nicht verboten, daran zu denken oder hinzusehen, man darf sich nur nicht erwischen lassen.

Die üblichen Vergleiche zwischen Typen, die mehr Zeit mit Gewichtheben verbringen als andere Leute täglich bei der Arbeit, drängen sich in seine Gedanken.

Escobar hat die ausgeprägteste Brustmuskulatur, während Vargas den Körperbau eines Pitbull hat, klein, kompakt, gefährlich. Fowler, abgesehen davon, dass eine leere Coladose einen höheren IQ hat als er, kann 400 Pfund stemmen, an guten Tagen 450.

Swoff war nie besonders gut im Gewichtheben und als er beschloss, sich für das STA Platoon zu bewerben, hatte er auch seinen Trainingsplan umgestellt. Ausdauer war die neue Devise und er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, besser auf der Laufbahn als jeder andere im Platoon zu sein. Aber natürlich ist da noch Troy, der einzige, der mit ihm mithalten kann, ihre einsamen Nachtrennen um die Begrenzungszäune des Camps sind mittlerweile legendär.

Schritte auf dem Flur. Swoff zieht die Beine an seinen Körper und die Kabinentür schwingt nach innen. Troy drängt sich in den Raum zwischen Swoffs Beinen und der Toilettenschüssel, schlägt die Tür wieder zu. Swoff starrt nach oben. Er kann Troys Gesicht nicht sehen, dafür stehen sie zu nah beieinander, sein Blick ist auf Troys Schritt gerichtet, aber das macht ihm wirklich nichts aus. Troy hebt eine Hand und berührt Swoffs Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen.

Swoff zieht seine Beine unter seinen Körper, kniet sich hin. Seine Augen sind jetzt auf Troys Schritthöhe, aber ehe er die Jogginghose und Boxershorts von Troys Hüften herunter ziehen kann, macht Troy einen Schritt zurück.

"Einsam, Swofford?"

"Erzähl's keinem." Troy lacht leise, aber in dem leeren Raum klingt es immer noch laut und unnatürlich. Troy lacht so gut wie nie.

"Sie können mich genauso dran kriegen wie dich. Schon allein, weil ich dir hierhin gefolgt bin."

"Dann kannst du auch noch den letzten Schritt machen, oder?", fragt Swoff und denkt daran, dass Troy eben vor ihm zurück gewichen ist.

"Der mieseste Anmachspruch, den ich je gehört habe", meint Troy, aber er macht den Schritt trotzdem und Swoff küsst den Streifen Haar, der knapp unter Troys Bauchnabel anfängt und zu seinem Schritt führt. Er tut es, um sich selbst und Troy davon abzulenken, was er im Begriff ist, als nächstes zu tun.

Troys rechter Daumen berührt Swoffs Stirn und seine Finger legen sich über Swoffs kurz geschorenes Haar wie die Beine einer Spinne, erst die Kuppen, als würde er Maß nehmen, sich diesen Moment einprägen, dann die Handinnenfläche, die warm und trocken ist.

Swoff zieht den Stoff von Troys Boxershorts nach unten, nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, umschließt Troys Schwanz mit der Hand, schiebt ihn langsam in seinen Mund. Er ist vorsichtig, weil er das zum ersten Mal tut und Zähne wirklich, wirklich weh tun können. Troys Hand, mit der er über Swoffs Haar gestreichelt hat, verharrt und Swoff sieht das als gutes Zeichen an.

Swoff packt seinen eigenen Schwanz. Was bei den Fantasien von Kristina nicht geklappt hat, kommt jetzt ganz von selbst.

"Swoff." Troy klingt so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber Swoff nutzt diesen Moment, um seine Zunge gegen Troys Schwanz zu pressen. Troy atmet tief ein, seine Hand sucht Halt in Swoffs Haaren und er beendet den Satz nicht.

Swoff streckt seine Finger aus, lässt sie über Troys harte Bauchmuskulatur streicheln. Obwohl Troy sauber ist, sauber riecht, fühlt Swoff einen neuen Schweißfilm an seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Stopp", keucht Troy. Er packt Swoff bei den Schultern und schiebt ihn weg. Swoff steht auf, zu überrascht um Ärger zu empfinden.

"Was-?" Er streckt eine Hand nach Troy aus.

"Swoff, ich will dich...ich will-!"

Swoff nickt, zerrt an seinen Shorts, lässt sie zu Boden fallen, macht sich aber nicht die Mühe, aus ihnen zu steigen. Er dreht sich um, die Handflächen flach gegen die Kabinenwand gepresst.

Troy legt seine Hände auf Swoffs Hüften, schiebt ein Knie zwischen Swoffs Beine. Swoff hört, wie Troy etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zieht und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was es sein kann. Dann das Reißen von Zellophan-

"Kondome?"

"Immer vorbereitet."

"Warst du bei den verdammten Pfadfindern?"

Troy schnaubt, presst sich zwischen Swoffs Beine, schiebt sich Stück für Stück in ihn hinein. Sein harscher Atem trifft Swoffs Nacken.

Swoff starrt auf die Wand vor sich, versucht, sich nicht gegen den Schmerz zu wehren. Es wird besser werden, denkt er, sonst würden es ja nicht so viele tun.

Troy verharrt in ihm und das scharfe Eingraben seiner abgebrochenen Fingernägel in seine Hüften lenkt Swoff vom eigentlichen Schmerz ab. Fast.

Swoff lehnt sich nach vorn, bis seine Stirn die Wand berührt. Troy beginnt sich in ihm zu bewegen. Swoff kneift die Augen zusammen, beißt sich auf die Lippen, aber Troy hört sein Schmerzensstöhnen, wartet wieder, doch Swoff schiebt seinen Hintern zurück, fordert Troy so auf, keine Rücksicht zu nehmen.

"Ich wollte das schon sehr lange tun", sagt Troy heiser und viele Dinge machen plötzlich Sinn für Swoff. Troy hält sich nicht mehr zurück und Swoff folgt dem Rhythmus, den Troy vorgibt. Es erinnert ihn an die Atemübungen, die sie als Scharfschützen trainieren mussten.

Troy kommt mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, zieht sich vorsichtig zurück. Das Kondom landet in der Toilette und Troy geht vor Swoff in die Knie, packt seinen Hintern, nimmt seinen Schwanz ohne zu Zögern in den Mund.

Es dauert keine zwei Minuten und Swoff kommt. Es ist ihm fast peinlich. Troy spuckt in die Toilette, wischt sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

"Warn mich das nächste Mal", meint Troy lakonisch, als er wieder auf die Füße kommt.

"Oh, ja Baby, oh, ich komme!", erwidert Swoff mit dem schlechten Akzent einer brasilianischen Pornodarstellerin und zwinkert Troy zu.

Troy lacht, bricht aber nach wenigen Sekunden ab. Er tritt an die Tür, legt einen Finger auf seinen Mund und Swoff ist augenblicklich still, wartet auf ein Geräusch von draußen.

Troy schüttelt langsam den Kopf. "Ich dachte, da war was."

Er streckt seine Hand nach Swoff aus, zieht ihn an sich heran. Swoff schließt die Augen. Er kann spüren, wie sich Troys Lippen an seiner Wange zu einem Lächeln verziehen.

"Wir können das wiederholen."

"Sicher. Das nächste Mal bist du dran."

Sie stehen einige Sekunden da, unbeweglich, selbstvergessen, bis Troy den Türknauf umfasst, sich zum Gehen wendet.

Swoff schließt die Augen.

+++

Swoff ist sich nicht mehr sicher, was wahr ist. Das Tagebuch, das er im Irak geführt hat, enthielt keine zehn Einträge, als er es kurz nach Beginn von "Desert Shield" abgebrochen hat. Eine Menge hat er nachsehen müssen - Ortsnamen, Truppenbewegungen, selbst die Namen von einigen Männern aus seiner Kompanie sind ihm über die Jahre entfallen.

Er erinnert sich mit absoluter Klarheit an die Filmvorführung von "Apocalypse Now", als er und Troy für wenigen Augenblicke so etwas wie eine Bindung aufbauten, eine Nähe, die über alles Körperliche, was danach kam, hinaus ging. Er denkt, er hat diese Nähe gefunden, ein oder zwei Mal, nachdem er aus dem Irak zurückgekehrt ist, aber er kann sich nicht sicher sein.

Swoff will diese Erinnerung aufschreiben, er kann die Sätze vor sich sehen, die erfassen, was zwischen ihm und Troy gewesen ist, aber die Worte wollen nicht auf dem Papier haften bleiben. Alles zerläuft, trübt sich, verschwindet. Bestimmte Dinge machen keinen Sinn mehr, nicht einmal in seiner Erinnerung.

Aber er ist sich fast sicher, dass ihm _das_ nicht viel ausmacht.

\- Ende


End file.
